letters of sorrow
by kie-chan214
Summary: hinata finds that naruto and sakura are together and finds her self with no other reason to live. poem fic, suicide note, sequal?
1. naruto i love you

The letter of sorrow

Naruhina. Hinata finds that Naruto has chosen sakura over her and has decided that it would be better if she died rather than be a bother to everyone. Poem fic, possible sequel.

My love, my heart

Never want to part

My love, my joy,

Am I a toy?

I see her there,

In your room,

My dreams are shattered,

Us, bride and groom

My dark blue hair,

My pale white eyes,

Her heart shaped face,

I'm not surprised,

Her hair, bright pink,

Such eyes of emerald

I'm so sad to see

This is the future for me,

Enjoy your life

Enjoy each other

I'm so, so sorry

I'm such a bother

I'd like to say.

Good bye to sakura,

No wonder you chose her,

So go with chakra.

My love my joy,

No longer a toy,

My love my heart,

We now, must part.

I love you Naruto.

Signed Hinata 

Later that night Neji walked into Hinata's room, to find her with a kunai sticking out of her chest, but the worst part is she had cut out her heart and laid it next to the letter in a crème envelope addressed to Naruto. The anbu were there in three minutes, and the note was delivered to Naruto.

Shock.

That was what everyone felt.

The shy adorable and strong girl had killed er self but sakura and Naruto had felt even worse. They were like brother and sister. Truth being, kiba and sakura were dating have been for three months and she wanted relationship pointers. And Naruto he had a huge crush on Hinata, she was nice to him, she was cute when she blushed and she mainly blushed around him. How could he not notice…

She loved him

a/n: so you want a sequel, all reviews well come


	2. no love no life

A/n: you want a sequel, you got a sequel.

Ever since that night Naruto and sakura have been in separable, it's been three months since Hinata left them. Everyone miss her deeply. Sakura and Naruto feel guilty; they haven't actually spoken a word to anyone, not one word. They just sit there staring into space, looking at something no one else can seem to see. Sometimes they cry sometimes they scream but not once have they spoken.

Kiba tries to get them to speak, or even eat, they are wasting away, and their chakra has almost vanished.

Over the next couple of day's sakura and Naruto started to come out of the room, they ate, they took missions.

But they still wouldn't talk they are still hollow inside, sakura was starting to smile again slowly but a smile is a smile, fake smile is a gate way smile I mean look at Sai, he now smiles every day, he smiles as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

Naruto was still as silent and sad as ever. No smile, no laughter , everyone was beginning to laugh less in the village, Konohamaru no longer shouts like Naruto use to, everything is quiet all the time. The streets are deserted and no one dares to speak as if, if they were to speak the city might blow away in the wind like a pile of ash. I guess Naruto was supposed to be the future leader of this village or else the people wouldn't react the way they did.

It been a year now since that incident sakura in talking again, she started a month ago, her and kiba are still in love, and every night she cries not only for the loss of friend but because she was so selfish to only think that Naruto and herself were affected by Hinata's death.

Naruto is just getting worse, h goes on missions all the time, he over works himself, when he is home he locks himself away. He was asked just a few days ago if he would like to be come hokage and he turned them down, can you believe that, he turned them down.

"Naruto, if you keep going on like this you're going t kill you're self" sakura yelled at him. She was worried now, she knew he was going to over work himself, she knew his body was tearing up on the inside, but she knew this is what he was trying to do. She wouldn't stop him, she knew she couldn't but she could show him that there was another choice.

He just sat there all day staring at a poster gaara had given him in hope to help him get better

_(this is not my poem, all rights to whom ever wrote it)_

_Deep within the shadows I creep_

_Is there something that I seek?  
to find a reason why I live_

_For in fear of death its death I give_

_Try to see from my point of view_

_Full of blood lust full of hate_

_Is this darkness or is it light_

_Who can teach me wrong from right?_

_I love no one and fight for me only_

_You wouldn't understand you'll never be lonely _

And with that Naruto began to right

A/n: hold your breath because there is one more chapter to go yeah


	3. hinata i love you

A/n: last chap hope you enjoy

Naruto sat and wrote a response to Hinata's poem

Hinata I love you,

Hinata I swear,

Hinata there was

Never a time i did not care

Hinata I love you

Hinata don't go

Hinata on my face

Did it not show?

Give me a chance

For me you'll call

I can be there for you

When you fall

I am so blind

I could not see

That when you fall

You fall for me

Give me your hand

I'll carry you home

I will never, not ever

Leave you alone

Don't shut the door

Don't tell me no

I never loved sakura

I let her go

Please let me touch

Please let me kiss

It is you company

I most will miss

Hinata the knife

Hinata open the door

Hinata you're blood

all out on the floor

Hinata I'll join you

Hinata you'll see

Hinata I'll show you

What you mean to me

I love you Hinata

Signed Naruto

When he finished he walked out to Hinata's grave.

On the grave he put a bouquet of roses, a note and a ring.

He then pulled out a kunai and cut out his heart and placed it next to everything .

Next morning was the day of Hinata's funeral ( Naruto and Hinata died a year apart, to the minute) the whole village was there and what they saw made them break out in tears.

Sakura walked up to the grave and read Naruto's note, she turned it over and read what was on the back and looked over the items and started to bawl. Kiba walked up to comfort her with tears in his ey as he read the note and started to cry when he saw the rest.

The funeral was set the next day, sakura sent a giant wolf to pick up the sand siblings. When gaara arrived she gave him the note and gaara cried whole heartedly on sakura's shoulder.

At the funeral, they had a whole spread of every type of ramen in Naruto's honour. Naruto and Hinata were buried in the same grave.

After Naruto was buried with all the other items (the ring te roses and the note) sakura began to read out both of Hinata and Naruto's notes.

After that she read what was on the back of Naruto's note.

Everyone was brought to tears

That day the village died because they knew Naruto was the future of the village and without a future, there is not present.

(some where far away)

Naruto stood in an open field he saw the nine tails his mum and dad he was content with where he was.

"Naruto" he knew that voice

He turned and smiled

"Hinata" and he asked her what was written onm the back of his note

"yes" she answered, they were happy and they were together

I give you my heart

I give you my soul

I give you the world

Please don't go

Will you marry me Hinata

(if you couldn't guess that was on the back of the note)

A/n: well that is all, tell me if you like or you don't like, no yes, yes no, no oh okay I understand

this is for my reveiwers

ramen-lover101

open pervert-chan

ryuujin69

See ya please rand r


End file.
